


Dear Flug

by MidnightMare247



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat trying to help, Demencia and 5.0.5 show up later, Flug does take off his bag in this one, Flug having family issues, His face is not jacked up don't worry, Sad moments, That's all the spoilers I'm going to give you, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMare247/pseuds/MidnightMare247
Summary: When Black Hat stumbles upon a drawer filled with tons of letters coming from Flug's parents, he confronts Flug and realizes that he's been avoiding staying in touch with his family in fear that they would be devastated to know about him working for an evil villain. Well devastation or no devastation, Black Hat is determined to reunite Flug with his family once and for all.





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written on this site so I hope I'm not too rusty. Also, I'm gonna try to keep this one toned down for a General Audience rating. This idea came to me one night while I was about to go to sleep, and I decided I wanted to write it down. Hope you enjoy! P.S. I did change the overall style of the way I wrote the paragraphs and dialogue, because I wasn't quite satisfied with the previous style.

It was another day in the mansion of Black Hat Inc. Black Hat was once again on his way to check on Dr. Flug to see how his progress was going with the latest invention. He was impatient when it came to the inventions he needed for his catalogue, making sure to remind the scientist of that every time he came to check on him. It was a daily routine now and most of the time the scientist was smart enough not to be slacking off whenever Black Hat would walk into his lab. So when he walked into his lab this time, he didn't expect to see him sleeping on the job.

Black Hat opened the door to the lab quietly and glared at the sleeping employee sitting in front of his work table. He had his left cheek planted on the table with his arms awkwardly bended beside his head. His paper bag and goggles were still on his head (of course) as well as his lab coat and usual attire. Beakers of chemicals, blueprints, notes and parts of a device were spread out unorganized on the work table. Nothing but the sounds of soft breathing filled the dark, quiet room.

"What's this? Sleeping on the job, are we?" Black Hat whispered, angrily making his way towards Flug.

Normally he would have slammed open the lab door, but when he realized Flug was asleep, he decided that a sneaky approach would be much more appealing. Perhaps he should bring his organ back in here and slam on a bunch of random notes like he did last time. That'll teach him a lesson. Or perhaps he should snatch him up and transform into a humongous monster, nearly give him a heart attack. Now that would be funny.

He was just about to go with the latter, raising his clawed hands to snatch Flug's unaware form up, when something caught his eye, causing him to cease to a stop. He noticed that a small file cabinet right next to the work table was slightly open, and a strange glint could be seen inside. Curious, Black Hat reached over and opened the drawer fully. Stacks of white, open envelopes and cream-colored letters were inside. The glint, he realized, came from the light reflecting off of one of the stamps on the envelopes. But what was with all these letters? For all Black Hat knew, he was the only one in this mansion who received mail, none of his employees. Flug hasn't been stealing mail from him, has he?

Black Hat quickly snatched up one of the letters to confirm whether this was true or not. The first thing he noticed was that the message was written in purple pen. How odd. Then he read from top to bottom.

_Dear Flug,_

_Happy Birthday, sweetheart! Your father and I sent you a birthday present through the mail. Let us know if you get the package and this letter. I can't believe it's already been five years since you left. It feels like its been ages. I know you've probably been really busy with that new job offer you told us about long ago. But your father and I are really worried. We haven't received a letter, call or message from you in ages. Did you move into a different house? Maybe you forgot to send us your new address. Please contact us soon. We love you and miss you._

_Love, Mom_

Black Hat was a little surprised. This letter apparently came from his mother. He pulled out the envelope that came with this specific letter and read the date and address. This letter came a few years ago and was sent to an address that Black Hat recognized to be the place Flug lived before he was hired here at the manor. This meant his parents didn't know he was living in the manor. He folded the letter and put it back in its proper envelope before pulling out another letter to read, once again written in purple pen.

_Dear Flug,_

_Hey honey! How did your job interview go? We tried calling and texting you, but it doesn't even go to voicemail. Maybe your phone broke? Anyway, we decided to send you a letter instead. You still haven't told us just what your job is, but you told us it has something to do with the science work you do, and we know how much you love science. We're so proud of you, baby. Perhaps you can visit sometime and we can celebrate? Let us know if you get this letter. We love you!_

_Love, Mom_

This letter was sent five years ago, right when Flug first began working for Black Hat. It looked like all these letters came from his mom. He silently scanned the letter in his hand a second time before sliding it back into the envelope. Why was he still reading these? Sure, he wasn't the most polite of people, but he knew when something wasn't his business. Still, something urged him to continue. And so, he picked another random letter, this one looking fresher than the rest, and read.

_Dear Flug,_

_Hello again, Flug. How are you? Your father hasn't been feeling very well lately. The doctors said he's having some lung problems. I don't wish to scare you or anything, but you needed to know. Please, please let us know if you get this message. It's been so long. I miss you, your father misses you. Please let us know if you're okay. Let us know something._

_We love you._

_Love, Mom_

This letter was sent today. Black Hat didn't know why, but he felt a strange, peculiar feeling in his chest. He noticed two wet drops at the bottom of the letter which had obviously been tears. He gently ran his thumb over it, deep in thought. All those times where Flug had went out to run 'errands' he must've been collecting these letters from his old address. And according to these letters, Flug hasn't spoken to his parents ever since he's been working for Black Hat Inc. Was he ashamed? Afraid?

Black read a few more letters, occasionally glancing at the young man still sleeping in front of him. If this were any other day, Flug would've already suffered the consequences for taking a nap during working hours. But Black Hat decided to let it slide, just this once. He was still gonna have to wake him up though and confront him about this little…situation. Shaking his shoulders gently, Flug's eyes lazily began to open, a groan erupting from his throat.

"Ugh...just a few more minutes…" Flug mumbled, his eyes slowly drifting up to meet whomever woke him up.

After the gears in his head began turning, processing who he was looking at and what was going, he gasped and immediately jumped.

"Ah! B-Black Hat, s-sir!" He knocked over a beaker of chemicals clumsily as jolted up straight in his seat.

He glanced at the fallen beaker then back at his boss, laughing nervously. "I-I was just resting my eyes, sir. I'll get back to work right away! I…oh."

Flug eyes widened when he noticed his miniature file cabinet open, revealing all the letters he had stored. One of the letters hung loosely from the hands of his boss, making his heart skip a beat.

"We can deal with you slacking off later. For now, care to explain?" He asked, waving the letter in front of him with a hand on his hip.

Flug looked away, having no idea how to respond. He hadn't expected his boss to find the letters or get involved with his personal problems. Did he really read his letters? And why does he care so much to ask for an explanation? Flug fiddled with his fingers and avoided eye contact with the eldritch being waiting impatiently for a response.

"Th-Those are, um, letters…from my mom." Flug answered.

"Obviously." Black Hat said, growing more and more impatient. "That's not what I wanted you to explain."

Flug raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "Than what exactly…?" Flug watched Black Hat shift positions a bit, as if he were unsure of how to ask him.

"I want you to explain to me why you're ignoring your parents." Black Hat said bluntly.

Flug blinked twice in confusion, finding himself unresponsive to his question. Black Hat tapped his foot against the ground, hands on hips.

"Flug-"

"Why exactly do you care?" Flug asked, sounding a little more bold than intended.

Black Hat's eyes noticeably widened a little. Flug gasped and immediately clasped his hands over his mouth after realizing his mistake, despite the paper bag already covering his mouth.

"I-I mean, w-what I meant to say was! I-I didn't mean to-" Flug stopped when he realized how deeply Black Hat was glaring at him, and figured the best course of action would to do what he asked in the first place. "I-I don't want to ignore them. But I didn't want them to know…" Flug said. Now Black Hat was raising a brow.

"Know what?" Black Hat asked.

"Y'know…about…this. What I've been doing. Who I've been working for…" Flug trailed off.

Black Hat closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Mmm." He responded, acknowledging his statement.

Suddenly, Flug just felt the urge to let it all spill. He hasn't been able to talk to anyone about this problem of his, and since Black Hat already knew, mine as well continue, even though he didn't imagine his boss being the kind of person to help him with a situation like this.

"Oh, sir, I don't know what to do. I want to see them again, but not like this. I want to hear their voices, but not while knowing how disappointed they would be when they find out the truth…" Flug admitted, feeling tears threaten to pour from his eyes.

Black Hat listened silently, with a serious, unreadable expression of his face. He didn't need to talk or look any other kind of way for Flug to know that he was listening.

The scientist sighed, seeming stressed. "I just don't know what to do, sir…" He said.

It was silent for a short moment, the scientist trying hard to hold back his emotions from bursting, and the boss just standing there in deep thought. Until Black Hat broke the silence.

"Don't you think they at least have the right to know?" Black Hat asked with a surprisingly softer yet still firm tone.

Flug looked up at his boss in surprise. "H-Huh?" Flug asked.

"They may not be happy about what you're doing, but they're still your parents. They should at least be able to know what their own son is doing with the life they gave him."

Flug processed his boss' words for a moment, even considering them. But he couldn't shake the images of horror and disbelief on his parents face out of his mind if he were to confess.

"I can't…I-I just, can't! I don't think I could handle it!" Flug said.

Black Hat sighed. Humans and their pathetic insecurities. "Well if you're not going to tell them the truth, than make up a lie. But you still need to go see them." Black Hat said.

Flug considered this piece of advice, feeling slightly more comfortable with it than the first piece of advice. The fact that he was feeling comfortable about lying to his parents only made him feel uncomfortable though.

"B-But…But would've-"

"Flug, do you care about them or not?" Black Hat asked, annoyed.

Flug looked up at him with wide eyes. "O-Of course I do!"

"Then stop being a little wimp and go see your parents."

The tough love didn't surprise Flug nor did it hurt him. He knew he had good intentions and that was strangely comforting. It was rare that he would see his boss show the slightest inch of care for him, so when he did, it definitely didn't go unnoticed. Besides, maybe his boss was right. Flug could go visit his parents, pretend he was the kind of son they came to expect him to be, and maybe everything would be alright. Sure, it could all end in a terrible disaster and his parents may never want to see his face again, but hey, maybe that's worth the risk.

Flug inhaled and exhaled sharply, then nodded, sitting a little straighter than he had before with newfound confidence.

"Alright, I'll go see them." Flug said.

Black Hat nodded and turned around to departure, until Flug spoke again.

"But…"

Black Hat looked over his shoulder at him with a confused expression. Flug was looking back at him, both nervous but confident.

"You have to come with me." Flug said.

"What? Why in the blazes would you want that?" Black Hat asked.

"P-Please…I can't do this on my own. And you don't have to come out of the car when we get there. I just need to know there's someone there to support me, and you're the only person I trust who knows about this, s-so…" Flug blushed lightly through his paper bag and adverted his gaze.

Black Hat wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or…flattered. He wasn't the type of man to 'support' someone, especially with their personal problems. And to be the one that the young scientist trusted, even though he's caused him so much fear and anxiety…ugh, what had he gotten himself into?

Groaning, Black Hat rolled his eyes at the young man.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with than, shall we?" Black Hat grumbled, knowing this was interfering with his schedule.

Flug smiled and nodded, seemingly unfazed by his boss' negativity. "Y'know, boss, I never expected you to be the one to convince me to see my parents." Flug said.

"Well someone has to. Can't have you in here crying like a baby and sleeping on the job over your pathetic human feelings." Black Hat said.

"I'll take that as a, 'you're welcome'." Flug responded.

And with that, they both headed out to Flug's parent's house.


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat and Flug head out to visit Flug's parents, but they may end experiencing a few problems on the way as Flug struggles to go through with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your seats, ladies and gentlemen. It's gonna be a bumpy ride.

Flug had rarely ever been in one of Black Hat's vehicles, so when he found out he would be sitting in passenger's seat during their little trip, he had to admit, he was slightly excited. It wasn't anything too special, but it was still a pretty nice car, painted with a shiny coat of black, silver rims, and a small top hat logo on the front. Flug slid in the passenger's seat and buckled up, watching Black Hat slide into driver's seat.

"Which way are we headed exactly?" Black Hat asked.

Flug pulled out his cellphone and typed the address into the GPS system. "Here, just follow the blue line and we should be there in about, um, 24 hours…" Flug said.

"24 hours!? Do you know how much paperwork I'm going to have to make up for this, Flug!?"

"S-Sorry sir! But you are the one who insisted on me seeing my parents and they don't exactly live nearby."

Flug threw his hands up in defense. Black Hat groaned, beginning to regret getting involved in this mess.

"When we get back, I expect you to work twice as hard for the remainder of the week." Black Hat said.

With that, he sped off down the road, causing Flug's back to slam against his seat, his heart racing just as fast as the car seemed to be going. At this rate, they might make it there in 20 hours.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours had passed since they left the manor. The majority of the ride was quiet. Flug was staring out of the window, watching the sun set over the hills. It was a beautiful sight that Flug, admittedly, hadn't seen in such a long time. It reminded him of the road trips he'd go on with his parents when he was a child. When he was innocent and life seemed so simple. When he wasn't afraid to face his own parents and tell them he loves them. God, he could only imagine how they would react when they saw him again. Would've they don't even want to see him any more for ignoring them for so long? Or would've they find out he's working for a villain and-

"Flug!" Black Hat yelled.

Flug jumped, snapping out of his thoughts and turning to look at his boss. Black Hat was staring at him, trying to pull of his usual glare. But Flug could see the slight hint of concern that Black Hat didn't do too good of a job covering up.

"Didn't you hear me calling you the first ten times?" Black Hat grumbled.

"S-Sorry, sir. I was just, thinking…" Flug said.

"I noticed. You were also whimpering."

Flug's eyes widened, looking at him. "W-What? No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were." Black Hat replied matter-of-factly.

Had he actually been whimpering? Flug knew he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, but at least most of the time he was aware of that fact. He must've gotten so lost in thought, he didn't realize the small whimpers he was making. God, how embarrassing. Flug slouched down in his seat, not wanting to look at his boss' face right now.

"I'm assuming you were thinking about your parents?" Black Hat asked.

Flug looked at him. He was staring back at the road with that serious expression again. No use in trying to lie; Flug knew his boss could read him like a book.

"Yeah…" Flug admitted, looking back outside.

Then it was silent again. After a small moment, Flug looked back over at his boss, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Unlike Flug, Black Hat's thoughts and emotions were harder to read at times, but that didn't stop the young scientist from being curious. Before he could think, his mouth opened and he spoke.

"Black Hat?"

Black Hat's eye immediately shifted over to meet Flug's gaze. When Flug realized he hadn't addressed him as 'sir' or 'boss,' it was already too late. It felt weird just calling him by his name and he expected Black Hat to correct him on how to address him, but it never came. He looked down at his lap, never quite being able to maintain eye contact with his boss for too long.

"I-I was just wondering, um…what do you think is gonna happen when we get there?" Flug asked.

Black Hat raised an eyebrow. "What do I think?" Black Hat asked.

Flug nodded, waiting for an answer. Black Hat scoffed. Why would Flug ask him such an idiotic question? What did it matter what he thought would happen? Regardless, Black Hat knew the human's nerves wouldn't be calmed unless he received some form of reassurance.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to drown you in lots of mushy gushy  _hugs_ and  _kisses_." Black Hat hissed, spitting the words 'hugs' and 'kisses' like it were poison.

Flug couldn't help but chuckle at his boss. Black Hat glared at him.

"What's so funny?" Black Hat asked.

"Nothing, boss." Flug replied, nonchalantly.

For once in a long time, Flug felt calm around his boss. And although he may not admit it, Black Hat was feeling rather…content, as well.

 

* * *

 

 

_Flug was sitting at the dining room table, kicking his six-year old little feet happily as he waited patiently for breakfast. The sun beamed ever so brightly through open curtains of the glass windows, illuminating the dining room with a peaceful atmosphere. The delicious smell of freshly made banana oatmeal traveled from the kitchen into the dining room, welcoming little Flug. It didn't take long for him to spot two figures enter the dining room, smiling joyfully._

_The first figure was a slim woman with long, ginger curls that laid gracefully against her back and shoulders, with hazel brown eyes and a smile that could brighten any day. The second figure, though slightly less thin than the first, was a man with neatly combed brown hair with a nicely trimmed mustache and emerald green eyes that were filled with joy. Flug grinned happily at his parents._

" _Morning, sweetheart. Did you make sure to brush your teeth?" Her mother asked in her sweet, calm voice._

" _Mhm!" Flug nodded, proud to have been keeping track of his oral hygiene._

_Flug's mother placed his breakfast in front of him and kissed his head. Flug eyed his favorite simple yet delicious breakfast meal eagerly, licking his lips._

" _Thanks mom!"_

" _You're welcome, sweetie."_

_Flug didn't hesitate to dip his spoon into the homemade oatmeal, enjoying the taste of wheat, sugar and bananas on his taste buds. Flug's father then walked over to him and ruffled his orange, curly locks. Flug didn't mind, despite his round glasses going crooked a little._

" _I'm off of work today, so if you want, we could fly that new toy airplane together out in the front yard." His father said in his cheerful, high-spirited voice._

_Flug gasped and looked up at his father with bright eyes._

" _You really mean it dad?" Flug asked, his heart leaping in joy._

_His father usually always had to work during the day, so Flug always made sure to treasure the time he did get to spend with him._

" _Sure thing, son. Just remember that you'll always be our special, good little boy." His father said, both parents now standing beside him._

_Flug hopped out of his seat and threw his arms around them happily, closing his eyes and releasing a contented sigh. Life felt so good. It was times like these where Flug couldn't imagine anything going wrong._

" _Or at least, you were our special little boy."_

_Flug felt confused at his father's sudden words, snapping out of his happy trance to look up at his parents, both of them staring down at him with grim, dark frowns upon their once happy faces._

" _Until you **lied**  to us." Both parents said at once._

_Little Flug's eyes widened and suddenly, everything began to feel much darker. The sunlight that once lit the room was now replaced by darkness, occasional lightning sparking the room, followed by loud, booming thunder. Flug gasped and stumbled, barely catching himself as the ground shook violently beneath him, as if an earthquake was rising. Angry wind rushed past Flug, stinging his cheeks. What was going on!? Why was this happening!?_

_Frightened, he looked up at his parents, hoping for an explanation or comfort. But all he got in return were looks of disgust and disappointment._

" _Selling weapons to villains? Helping them harm innocent people? How could you?" Flug's father asked, shaking his head._

" _D-Dad…please, I-I can explain!" Flug said, looking up at them with guilty, pleading eyes._

" _Is this why you were ignoring our letters? So that you could spend all your time ruining the lives of other poor people?" Flug's mother added._

" _P-Please… I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt anyone!"_

" _I can't believe this… You're not our son. We don't want to ever see you, again." His father coldly said._

_Flug's eyes teared up, but before he could respond, he felt himself getting sucked into a void, pulling him away from his parents. He reached out for them and called out their names, but soon he found himself completely engulfed in cold, empty darkness._

 

* * *

 

 

"Flug!  _Flug!_ "

Flug woke up with a startled yelp, breathing heavily. He found himself laying down with his passenger seat positioned all the way back. His eyes almost immediately shifted to the being sitting beside him with a once again poorly hidden concerned look. His bag was and goggles were still on (he had really gotten used to sleeping with them on), but he knew his boss could still see the distress on his face. Flug sighed and sat up, holding back the tears that threatened to pour. It wasn't only the nightmare that frustrated him, but the fact that he had so little control over hiding his emotions. How could his boss put up with such an emotional wreck?

"Sorry sir'." Flug apologized, his voice still soft and hoarse after just waking up.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like you humans have much control over the things you hallucinate during your unconscious state." Black Hat responded.

"Actually, some people do. It's called lucid dreaming."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Some people can learn how to control their dreams by…"

Flug abruptly stopped talking when he realized where the conversation was heading. Just random rambling. Frankly, he wasn't in much of a mood for talking. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. The disgusted looks on his parents face and the harsh words kept echoing in his mind, over and over. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the feeling of dread and fear inside of him. He was never very good of a liar. Would've his parents see right through it?

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath for a moment. He exhaled sharply and leaned against the passenger door, staring out the window as they drove down the road. It was dark and filled with dark clouds, but a few stars were visible. He knew he was getting closer to his parents' house by each second. Closer and closer to what could either be a heartwarming experience or a total disaster. He closed his eyes, reminiscing for the moment. But only for a minute before he was dragged out of his thoughts by his boss' voice.

"So…do you, wish to talk about it?" Black Hat asked with an unsure tone.

Flug opened his eyes and looked at his boss. He didn't look completely as confident as he usually did, which was very surprising to the young scientist. He barely made eye contact with him once his boss glanced at him for a mere second before looking back at the road in front of him. Flug almost couldn't believe it. Did his boss just ask him if he wanted to talk about his feelings? Did he really…care enough to offer him that sort of comfort? It was unnatural coming from his boss, but it was also…nice.

"I…I'm okay boss, but thanks." Flug said, looking back out the window.

"No you're not." Black Hat said sternly.

Flug looked at his boss in surprise.

"H-Huh?"

Black Hat's face stone serious, indicating that he wasn't at all joking. Adverting his gaze from the road once more, he locked his eyes onto Flug's.

"You're not okay. You're an emotional wreck and the more you try to hide it, the worse it's gonna get."

Flug's eyes widened in astonishment at his boss' words, his emotions becoming conflicted. A part of him was a little touched that his boss was caring for his well-being. But then he began to overthink again. Black Hat wasn't the kind of person Flug knew to be caring and compassionate. His boss always pushed and tossed him around, degrading him for the most petty reasons at times. He always treated people as if they were lower than him, but for some reason he felt the need to emphasize how badly he treated the young scientist. And Flug knew it was because of how weak, afraid and emotional he always acted. That's all his boss thought of him, Flug assumed. A fragile little teacup that could break at the tiniest push. The only reason his boss was offering this kind of comfort is because he didn't want to go through the trouble of finding a new scientist if Flug couldn't keep it together. That's all it was. It had to be.

Suddenly, Flug's eyes formed into a frown, catching his boss off guard.

"What do want from me?" Flug asked firmly.

Black Hat looked at him confusedly.

"What in the blazes are you talking about? I'm just trying to make you feel better!" Black Hat snapped, taken aback from the sudden defensive behavior.

"Oh, since when did we start doing that? What happened to just insulting me non-stop and not caring at all about how I felt?"

Black Hat rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this.

"You're being ridiculous, Dr. Flug."

"No I'm not!"

"You better remind yourself who you're talking to,  _Flug._ Don't raise your voice at me again." Black Hat warned, glaring at him sideways.

Flug crossed his arms and glared back, challenging him.

"Make me."

Suddenly, the car halted to a stop with a loud screech. Flug unfortunately forgot to put his seatbelt back on after waking up and ended up jolting forward from the sudden halt, hitting his head against the dashboard. He yelped and fell back against his seat. Ouch. Groaning, he rubbed his now aching head before looking over at the driver, wondering what was going on. It only took him a few seconds to realize the mistake he had made after noticing the deadly expression his boss held on his face mostly made of anger.

His heart dropped in his chest and his eyes widened. All the courage he had just a few seconds ago drained out of his body. He had never spoken to his boss like this before and seriously regretted it.

"W-Wait, hold on, I-I didn't mean to… I d-don't know what came over me, I-"

Before Flug could finish his sentence, his door swung open and in a flash, Black Hat was standing outside of the car right next to him. Flug gasped and snapped his body around, but before he could fully react, Black Hat snatched him out of the car and began to drag him out into the grassy field. Flug began to panic.

'I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead!' Flug thought, over and over as his boss literally dragged him along the grass.

Whelp, this was the end of Flug Slys. All because he couldn't just shut his mouth and obey orders like he normally did. He had really messed up big time. When Black Hat felt they were a good distance in the empty field, he dropped Flug onto the ground, standing over him like a beast about to tear up his prey. Flug trembled and stared up at his boss, nearly hyperventilating. It was just him and his boss with no one else around to even witness what his boss was about to do.

"P-Please, Black Hat sir, don't kill me." Flug begged.

Black Hat didn't respond. Instead, he stood there and continued to stare intimidatingly at the poor scientist, as if he was thinking of what he was going to do next. Flug watched his every move carefully. Maybe he was reconsidering the whole killing him thing? Assuming that was his intention in the first place. Black Hat lifted his foot up and lowered it down on Flug's stomach firmly but not too much to hurt him. Flug's heart thumped rapidly, both confused and scared.

"You're not leaving this spot until you talk." Black Hat stated.

Flug eyes widened a little.

"B-But sir-"

" **Shut up.** I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses, Dr. Flug. You will tell me your thoughts, and that's an order. And if you refuse, well, we could stay here all night."

Flug couldn't believe how far he was going to get him to open up to his boss. It was a rather  _aggressive_ tactic, but Flug knew this was probably the only way his boss knew how to comfort him. He was trying to comfort him. He actually  _cared._  Despite all the rough treatment his boss had put him through, he still genuinely cared for him.

Soon, it became too much for him to handle. His eyes flooded with tears, filling up his goggled and blurring his vision. He began to break down in a sob.

"I don't want them to hate me, Black Hat. I don't want to lose them. I-I can't lose them! I'm so…afraid. I feel so afraid and alone and lost. I just…"

He sniffed and took off his paper bag and goggles, freeing the short orange curls, pale skin with freckles scattered across his face and emerald irises that had been hidden behind goggles for far too long. Most of the tears that had collected in his goggles rolled down the side of his face in streams. The fresh cool air against his face was slightly comforting after being in a brown paper bag for so long.

"Why am I like this?" Flug asked, seemingly towards Black Hat but mainly to himself.

His eyes were closed, he didn't dare look up at is boss after the little breakdown he just had. God, he felt so pathetic. He felt Black Hat lift his foot off of his stomach but kept his eyes closed.

"Flug…" Black Hat called out, his voice sounding surprisingly soft.

Flug peeked open his eyes only to see Black Hat staring down at him. Flug noticed that he wasn't trying to hide the concern on his face anymore. There also seemed to be no trace of anger, so that was a good sign. With a sigh, Black Hat spoke.

"Look…I'm no good with handling these sorts of things. But I know we'll figure it out. You're stronger than you think you are, Flug, especially considering how much you put up with me. So stop worrying yourself so much, okay?"

Black Hat lowered his hand, offering to help Flug up off the ground. Hesitantly, Flug reached out and accepted the offer, all while thinking about his boss' words. For once in a long time, he had actually felt better thanks to his boss.  _'You're stronger than you think you are, Flug'_ those words repeated in his head and caused him to blush. Never had he thought he'd hear those words come from his boss, or anyone, really. He's only ever heard things like that from his parents.

Flug picked up his goggles and paper bag off the ground and smiled.

"Thanks, sir." Flug said, smiling softly.

Black Hat nodded. "Feeling better?"

Flug nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get back in the car."

They both headed back in, Black Hat once again getting in driver's seat and Flug getting in passenger's seat. Black Hat turned the keys in the ignition and started the car back up before continuing down the road again. It was silent for a moment, but it didn't feel awkward. It was more of a calm, comfortable silence. Until Black Hat broke it again like he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"By the way, Flug?"

Flug looked over at his boss. "Yes sir?"

"You look…nice. Your face, I mean. It's fairly appealing."

Flug had nearly forgotten that he had pulled his bag and goggles off, and they were still off. He blushed at his boss' words, especially considering how self-conscious he felt about his looks. But strangely enough, he didn't feel the need to put the bag and goggles back on, at least for now.

"Thanks boss."

"Of course… But if you ever mention anything I said earlier to anyone, you're dead."

"Fully noted, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maaaay have rushed this chapter a bit more than I wanted to. Will most likely edit it a little before I post the next chapter.


	3. Licorice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat and Flug have almost reached their destination, but first they need to stop for gas. What could possibly go wrong?

A few hours had passed since the occurrence of Flug’s little emotional meltdown. Both of them had dismissed the event shortly after driving back down the road from the field. It was now around midnight and they should be arriving at Flug’s parents’ house by morning. But first, they needed to stop for gas. Even villain vehicles need to fuel up every so often, ya’ know.

Black Hat turned his car into the nearest gas station, driving up to the closest gas pump before putting the car in park. Luckily, there only seemed to be one other car parked in the parking lot, which meant there shouldn’t be too much of a hassle to get what they need before heading out. Flug unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over at his boss.

“I’m gonna go pay for the gas, and maybe grab a few snacks for the road-” Flug said.

Black Hat scoffed before he could continue.

“Pay? Why waste your money on this puny little store? Just force the cashier to give you the gas and then leave!” Black Hat replied.

Flug felt a sweat drop from his head.

“U-Um, I prefer to just pay for the stuff, boss. Do you want me to bring you back anything?” Flug asked.

The eldritch being rolled his eyes.

“Bring me some licorice. And it better be stolen. I won’t be able to enjoy it knowing you actually paid for it like a little goody-two shoes.” Black Hat said.

Flug sighed but nodded and shut the passenger door, heading inside the store. He really wasn’t in the mood to steal, but maybe if he just bought some other items and the gas for the car, no one will notice. And also, licorice? Flug couldn’t understand why his boss liked that nasty stuff. Maybe the red ones were okay, but the black ones were very distasteful in Flug’s opinion.

There was a bell on top of the door that jingled as Flug entered through it. Flug examined the place, concluding that it looked like an average gas station. He walked inside and began to walk down the aisles, examining each row of candies, chips, etc. Flug glanced up a few times at the cash register and noticed him eyeing his every move. He looked like the manager of this store, and a quite brawny one too. This made Flug feel a little nervous.

He decided it was best to get the licorice part out of the way as quick as possible, so he turned his back to the cashier and quickly but quietly grabbed the licorice off of the shelf, shoving it in his pants pocket.

‘Oh god, why am I doing this? It’s not like it even costs that much, I mine as well had just paid for it…’ Flug thought.

But no, the doctor knew his boss wouldn’t be pleased if he had paid for it like one would expect from a good citizen, instead of an evil villain’s employee. Flug casually continued down the aisle, assuming the cash register hadn’t seen what he had done, then grabbed a bag of salty potato chips and a bottle of sugary soda before heading off to the counter. He placed both products onto the counter then pulled out his wallet.

“20 dollars on pump 1, please.” Flug told the cashier.

The brawny cashier silently nodded, scanning the potato chips and soda before bagging the items. Flug pulled out twenty five dollars to pay for the gas and the snacks, handing it over to the cashier, then grabbed the bag and started walking out towards the exit. A wave of relief washed over Flug as he almost made it outside, bag in hand and licorice in pocket.

‘That wasn’t so bad.’ Flug thought to himself.

Just as he was about to open the exit door, a booming voice came from behind him.

“Hey!” The cashier yelled towards Flug.

Flug immediately froze and felt his body tense before turning around to see the man eyeing him suspiciously.

“What’s that you got in your pocket, boy?” The cashier asked in an I-know-what-you’re-hiding tone.

Flug felt his body beginning to tremble a little, trying his hardest not to lose composure. A million different ways to respond rushed through his head at once as he struggled to think of a good excuse. His hand rested on the door, so badly wanting to push it open and just run out while he could. He avoided direct eye contact with the cashier and opened his mouth to speak.

“U-Uh, my cellphone?” Flug answered.

Flug mentally slapped his forehead at himself for that lame excuse. The shape of the licorice was shown more clearly his pocket than he thought it was, and any person could tell that it wasn’t shaped as a cellphone. The cashier began to move from behind the counter and towards Flug. Flug wanted to run out the door and towards the car as fast as he could, but he couldn’t seem to move his feet from the position they were locked in. The man, now standing in front of him, much taller and muscular than the meek scientist was, glared down at the smaller man.

“Empty your pockets.” The man demanded.

After hearing that, Flug knew he only had one option left. Without a second thought, Flug pushed open the door and tried to bolt out, only to feel a pair of arms snatch him back within the store and toss him against one of the store shelves. The doctor yelped in both surprise and pain, feeling his back hit the shelf and knock over several bottles of cheap liquor. He began to panic, scrambling to his feet and attempting to run again. The cashier grabbed Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and balled up his fist, smashing it against Flug’s cheek, the force causing the paper bag to fly off his face.

Flug could taste blood inside of his mouth and pain from his left cheek. Flug collided with the floor, landing on a few of the fallen liquor bottles. Ouch. His head became dizzy as he tried to adjust to what was going on. The man’s punch was very hard and poor Flug wasn’t sure if he was ready for another one.

“You thought you could steal from me and get away with it ya little punk?” The man said, hovering over him as he cracked his knuckles.

Flug whimpered and shielded his face, trembling in fear. He knew it was a mistake to try and steal from a store like this, out in a secluded area. Before the man could land another blow on him, Flug heard the sound of the store doorbell jingle again, then suddenly a loud scream, followed by the sounds of crashing and breaking. But Flug didn’t dare open his eyes, lying there on the floor in fear, until suddenly everything had went quiet. The sounds of footsteps slowly approached Flug and hesitantly the doctor peeked open an eye.

Black Hat hovered over him, staring down at his doctor. Flug looked up at him, then over across the room where the cashier man laid unconscious against the wall, shelves knocked over and the store looking a complete mess. It didn’t take long for Flug to piece together what just happened. He looked up at his boss, shakily pushing himself up to a sitting position.

“B-Boss…” Flug called out.

Black Hat remained silent for a small moment before outstretching his hand towards Flug.

“Are you okay?” Black Hat asked calmly.

A blush spread across Flug’s cheeks. Yet another rare moment in which Black Hat was actually displaying some form of care for him. He looked at Black Hat’s hand then grabbed onto it.

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay.” Flug answered.

Black Hat helped lift the young man up from the ground then dusted him off a little, examining him one last time to make sure his physical condition wasn’t too badly injured. A part from the single, thin trail of blood coming from Flug’s mouth, he seemed relatively okay. Black Hat sighed, grabbing some napkins from a nearby shelf and tossing it to Flug.

“All you had to do was get some gas, and somehow you managed to mess that up.” Black Hat said.

Flug huffed at his boss, wiping the blood from his bottom lip.

“This wouldn’t had happened if you didn’t make me steal that licorice…” Flug responded.

“I told you to steal it, not get caught stealing it. That’s your own fault. Now, let’s get out of here already.” Black Hat said, heading towards the exit.

Flug looked back at the unconscious man on the floor and the wrecked store. All this for some licorice. Then he grabbed his paper bag and slid it back over his head before following his boss out the door. Although he felt that his boss was the reason he nearly got beat up in the first place, he was thankful that he rescued him and asked if he was okay. He didn’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened if Black Hat didn’t show up when he did. Would he had even made it out of that store alive? The thought sent a chill up the doctor’s spine.

Flug quickly pumped the gas into the car, wanting to leave as quickly as possible before anyone else might’ve showed up and found out what happened. Once the car was filled up, he slid back into passenger’s seat, finally getting out of there and back onto the road.

 

* * *

 

Another few hours had passed as they drove down the road. Flug had enjoyed his bag of potato chips and bottle of soda as they grew closer and closer to their destination. After settling from the incident in the store, Flug’s mind began to drift back onto his parents, the whole point of this trip. Although still anxious, he managed to convince himself not to worry too much about seeing his parents. To avoid thinking about it too much, he plugged in his earplugs and lost himself in some tunes while staring out the window.

He thought about what happened back at the store. When that cashier confronted him, he was such a mess. Is that’s what’s gonna happen when he meet his parents? When he faces them, is he gonna end up panicking like he did in the store? He felt his stomach grow queasy. He wasn’t a good liar. He wasn’t good at handling pressure or stress. He wasn’t good at hiding things, except maybe his face… And yet still here he was, on his way to his parents’ house to face them. The logical part of him was screaming in his head about how much of a disaster this would turn out.

But then he looked over at his boss. Black Hat was focused on the road, bored as he sped slightly over the speed limit. A small piece of black licorice was in the cup holder; the rest of it had been consumed by his boss. As Flug looked at him, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that he was here. Never had he imagined that Black Hat of all people would be the one to make him feel better in times like these, but he was. Not only did he willingly agree to take time off from his job to help Flug with such a personal task in the first place, but he had actually offered the young doctor moral support in the process. This was big, like, really BIG for someone like Black Hat, and if anyone other than the members of Black Hat Inc. ever found out about it, they could use that against the eldritch being.

Flug smiled and turned back to the window, leaning against it while closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe he shouldn’t be so worried. I mean, if someone as villainous and powerful as Black Hat believed in him, then maybe he was stronger than he thought after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter and that this chapter is a little shorter compared to the other ones. The next chapter though, things are gonna get a lot more interesting, so stay tuned. ; )


	4. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small journey, Flug and Black Hat have finally reached their destination. What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, so sorry for the lateness, folks! Had a bad case of writer's block. Not to mention a lot of stuff has been going on in my life lately. But no worries! This story is almost at an end, just a couple of more chapters left. Hope you enjoy!

Flug woke up once again the car, greeted by the daylight. He sat up in his seat and stretched out his stiff limbs. Sleeping in the car was definitely less comfortable than sleeping in his cozy bed back at the mansion.

“Finally, you’re awake.” Black Hat said. “You better ready up. We’re almost there.”

“Hmm, almost where?” Flug said, slightly incoherent as he had just woken up.

Black Hat rolled his eyes at him.

“Your parents’ house, you moron.” Black Hat responded.

Flug stopped rubbing his eyes and looked over at Black Hat, then at the GPS on his phone. His boss was right; in about ten minutes, they would arrive at the house he grew up in. Flug looked out the windows of the car, taking in the familiar sights. Over there was the park his parents used to take him to when he was a kid. He remembered throwing and catching Frisbees with his dad, or swinging his legs back on forth on the swing set while his dad pushed him. And over there was the old elementary school he attended. He remembered his mom picking him up every day from school and driving him home, always happy to listen to him excitedly tell her about all the new things he learned today.

A small smile formed on his face as childhood memories flooded back into his head. All those memories were so long ago and yet here he was, as if it were only yesterday. Black Hat glanced over at his employee, noticing the smile on his face as he looked over the town. He could tell by the look on his face that he shared a lot of pleasant memories here. Black Hat never really knew too much about his employee’s past. Well, it wasn’t like Black Hat had ever asked.

“Heh…” Flug chuckled a little, still staring out the window.

Black Hat raised a brow at him.

“What’s so funny?” Black Hat asked him.

Flug snapped back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, uh, it’s nothing, boss. It’s just…”

Flug glanced over at his boss.

“Um…do you mind if I tell you a story?” Flug asked.

It was an unexpected request, but Black Hat didn’t seem to mind. Black Hat shrugged and continued driving, suggesting that he didn’t mind.

“There was this one time, when I was nine years old. I had this kid in my class who used to pick on me a lot. I never told anyone about it, though, so he never got in trouble for it.” Flug began. “One day, I was working on this, well, ‘invention’ of mine. I was just a kid, so it wasn’t all that great, but I was really passionate about it. Anyway, I was working on it during recess, and that bully walked up to me and took the device I was working on from me. I was chasing him all over the playground, begging for him to give it back, but he didn’t, and eventually, he threw it on the ground and crushed it with his foot.”

This did sound like something a child version of Flug would’ve probably experienced, but Black Hat still didn’t understand why his employee was smiling about it.

“At first, I was pretty sad about it. I collected all the broken pieces and spent all night trying to fix it, but the parts were too damaged and I didn’t have the right materials to properly repair it. I was just gonna suck it up and throw it away, but then I got an idea. I decided if I couldn’t make the device do what I originally wanted it to do, I would make it do something else. Something a bit easier to make. So I modified it, then brought it to school with me the next day. When it was recess time again, I brought it to the playground and pretended I was working on it until the bully showed up again. Then he took away from me so that he could destroy it again.”

Black Hat frowned. Sure, Flug was definitely not the toughest person, but you would think he’d at least learn not to let this bully of his get ahold of his inventions after the first incident.

“Seriously, Flug?”

“Hold on, you haven’t heard the rest of it yet.” Flug said. “I didn’t bother trying to get it back after he took it. It was all just part of the plan. I watched him toss the device onto the ground, lift his foot, and slam his foot down on the device. And do you know what happened?”

Black Hat raised a brow, finding himself curious about the outcome of that situation.

“What?”

“It blew up. Just like that, it blew up right under his foot, just like I wanted it to. He flew so far back, he almost hit the slides on the playground. I figured I’d finally get some payback for all those times he messed with me, so I made the device into a bomb and waited for him to set it off. He ran off crying afterwards.”

Black Hat smirked. This story just got much more pleasing to him. And he had to admit, he was glad to know that his employee at least had some guts.

“Ahh, now that’s more like it.” Black Hat said.

Flug chuckled and sighed in content.

“Yeah, I felt pretty good, even though he might’ve gotten a little hurt, I didn’t care. The teacher wasn’t happy though, nor were my parents after the teacher told them. My parents grounded me for a month and I wasn’t allowed to bring any more devices to school after that. Honestly, I expected a worse punishment, but I think… Although my parents were upset that I created a bomb and used it against this kid that I could’ve seriously hurt, they were still somewhat proud that I stood up for myself. And I was kinda proud of myself too, ya know? That kid never picked on me again after that day.”

“I told you, you’re stronger than you think you are. I mean, you might be pretty wimpy most of the time, but you’re smart, and you can use that intelligence to your advantage. Why else do you think I hired you?” Black Hat responded.

Doctor Flug blushed lightly at Black Hat’s compliment/insult. Black Hat was right; he was smart. If he could find a way to make bullies - like that kid who destroyed his device - not pick on him anymore, then surely he could find a way to make amends with his parents. He knew he could.

All he had to do was be smart.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after the story Flug had told that story that they arrived at Flug’s childhood home. This was it. The moment they had been waiting for. Flug looked over at his old home, feeling his heart thump faster against his chest. His house looked almost exactly as it did before he left, except less vibrant and more aged. The paint on the wooden house wasn’t as fresh anymore and the flowers near the front porch were withering. Flug could feel that anxiety inside of him rising, but he had to stay calm. He told himself that everything would be okay. He was strong. He was smart. He could do it.

With a deep breath, Flug opened the passenger door to the car and took a step outside. His body felt heavy as he silently made his way towards his parents’ house. Black Hat watched him from the car, making sure the car doors and windows were closed so that he wouldn’t be spotted. Flug stepped onto the front porch of the house and stopped right in front of the door. He felt like he was about to walk through a doorway that led to another dimension. With a sharp inhale, he raised his hand and knocked on the door three times.

It wasn’t long before Flug could hear someone approaching the door from the other side.

“Who is it?” A soft, gentle voice called from the other side.

Flug recognized the voice immediately. It was his mother. He could never forget her sweet voice. But her voice sounded slightly more mature than it did when he was a kid. Flug opened his mouth to respond, but no words were coming out. He wanted to say something, but it was almost as if his body refused. Why was this so hard?

“Hello? Who’s there?” The voice called out again from the other side.

Flug began to slightly tremble. Oh god, it was happening again. He was panicking. He wanted to turn around and run as fast as he could before it was too late. But they had come so far, if he gave up now, this would’ve all been for nothing. Just say something, Flug, he thought to himself. Anything!

“I-I uh... I-It’s m-me, F-Fl…”

His words were shaky and barely audible.

“I’m sorry, who? I can’t hear you.” The voice from the other side of the door said.

Flug looked over his shoulder at the vehicle parked in front of the house, searching for any signs that Black Hat was right behind him. As Flug looked over his shoulder, the passenger window slowly rolled down. Black Hat was leaned over to the passenger side, throwing Flug an annoyed look and motioning for him to do something with impatient gestures. Flug squeezed his eyes shut then turned back towards the door with clenched fists, as if trying to lock up all his stress within him.

“It’s me, mom. It’s Flug.” Flug finally managed to say in a clear voice.

There was no response for a moment. Flug opened up his eyes and un-balled his fists. Did she hear him? Maybe she got tired of waiting for a response and just decided someone was trying to prank her. Should he knock again? After ten seconds of silence, Flug raised his hand to knock on the door again. But suddenly, the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Flug lowered his hand and watched as the door was slowly pulled open. His eyes widened, looking at the person standing before him.

“Flug…?” His mother spoke, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Flug stood there, taking in all her features. Her once vibrant ginger curls were now more gray and dull, but were still just as graceful as he remembered. Flug could feel her presence just as welcoming as it’s always been around him. Her hazel eyes were still just as beautiful as well and full of kindness. And as she stood there in her floral sundress, all feelings of anxiety seemed to melt away.

And then suddenly, his mom let out a happy cry, wrapping her arms around his form.

“Oh, Flug! I can’t believe you’re here! I missed you so much!” His mother exclaimed.

Flug smiled softly and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her slim form.

“I missed you too, mom. I’m sorry I was gone for so long…” Flug responded.

Eventually they pulled away, but his mother kept a hold of his hands.

“Where have you been? We were so worried. Did you get our letters? Or our packages?” His mother asked.

Before he could respond, his mother gasped.

“Oh! Wait until your father knows you’re here! Gary, honey, guess who’s here?” His mother called out.

Flug watched as another person approached the doorway.

“Eh, is it the insurance company again? Tell them I’m not interested in-“

The older male stopped mid-sentence at the doorway as he realized who he was looking at. Once again, Flug could feel a sense of familiarity and comfort from the man that stood before him, remembering those often joyful emerald eyes all too well.

“Hey dad.” Flug said casually, a grin plastered on his face.

The man wasted no time yanking Flug into a hug. Flug could only laugh as he found himself trapped between both his parents’ arms. This felt so right. He almost couldn’t remember what he was so afraid of in the first place.

And for a moment, he felt like all his problems had melted away.

For only a moment…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, that's right, the fun's not over yet! Chapter five coming soooooon~


	5. Happy Lie, Sad Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug and his parents have finally been reunited. Will Flug be able to keep himself together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Flug sat on the old, living room couch with his mother on his right side and his father sitting on the old recliner. He happily shared conversations with them as he caught up on all the things he had missed while he was gone, while also enjoying a cup of tea his mother made for him. He didn't even mind that he wasn't adding much to the conversation; he'd much rather listen to his parents' happy voices.

"Oh, and do you remember your old science teacher, the one you really liked?" His mother said.

"You mean Mr. Crocker?" Flug replied.

Flug remembered his old fourth-grade science teacher. He used to help young Flug perform dangerous experiments in secret, knowing how passionate Flug was about science. The old man was a bit looney, but Flug shared fond memories of him.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he passed away a couple of months ago. I know he was your favorite teacher, so I thought it was best to tell you…"

"Oh…"

This did upset Flug a little. Guess there were some sad moments he's missed here at his old home as well.

"Ahh, let's not dwell on the sad things." His father said, a joyful grin on his face. "Besides, you still haven't told us about what's been going on in your life. Isn't that right, mister scientist?"

Flug felt his body tense and his hands clamp onto his teacup a little more than intended. He had nearly forgotten about this part. This part where he had to actually lie to his parents about his profession and his lifestyle. He tried to hold down the anxiety creeping back inside of him.

"A-Ah, well, um-"

Before Flug could continue, they heard a loud ‘ding!' coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, the cookies are done!" The mother interrupted.

She smiled and stood up, making her way to the kitchen and quickly returning with a fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies. The sweet aroma instantly greeted Flug as the mother set the plate on the table. Then she leaned over and kissed Flug's head.

"Eat as many as you'd like, sweetie." His mother spoke with that sweet, heavenly smile.

Flug thought about how pampered he was feeling right now. But did he mind? Not at all. He reached out for one of the cookies and took a bite. Oooh, how the chocolate chips melted in his mouth, along with the chewy, buttery goodness of the cookie. He hadn't remembered the last time he tasted cookies this good.

"Mmm! Thanks, mom!" Flug said with a mouthful of cookie.

He felt embarrassed after realizing he talked with his mouth full, but neither parent seemed to mind.

"You're welcome, sweetie." She said.

She sighed in content, walking over to the father and placing a hand on his.

"I hope you know just how happy we are that you're here, Flug…" His mother said gently.

Flug felt his chest ache at how peaceful his parents looked right now. He couldn't imagine how much stress they must've gone through after not hearing from him for so long. And all it took to make them happy was just a simple visit from their son… Flug knew they deserved more than that. He has to make it up to them for not staying in touch with them for so long, Flug decided.

"And just look at you. You've grown so big! You keep growin' like that and you might grow taller than me!" His father added.

Flug laughed at his father's enthusiastic statement. His father always seemed to have a good charm to him. There were so many times where his father had cheered him up whenever he was upset. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey, mom, dad? Is my old room still the way I left it?" Flug asked curiously.

"You mean after you left off to college? Oh yeah, your mother wouldn't dare let me touch it." The father said with a chuckle. "She insisted that everything stayed the same. Your old bed, your books, your clothes… Anything you left behind is all still there."

"You can come look if you want. Come, come." His mother added.

She urged Flug off the couch, leading him and his father to the bedroom. Flug was actually curious as to what would all be left there since he hadn't quite remembered everything he left behind. And when his mother opened his bedroom door, his eyes widened in awe as the memories came flooding back in.

His old room really had been left just the way it was when he left. Old posters of airplanes hung from the walls, a desk with all kinds of books and papers stacked onto it, his old bed with the airplane-patterned blanket. There were still cardboard boxes stuffed with old toys and things he no longer used, sitting by the closet. Flug stepped into the room, taking a closer look at everything as his parents watched from the doorway.

"Sorry if it's a little dusty. Like I said, your mother wouldn't let us step foot in it after you left." The father said.

Once again, Flug felt his chest ache at how much his parents cared for him. To leave all his belongings completely be like this… Truth be told, Flug hadn't planned on coming back for any of this stuff. He would've been perfectly fine with his parents tossing it all out and putting the room to actual use. Still, he could imagine why they chose not to.

"Awe, you guys… You didn't have to do this." Flug said, smiling.

"Well, we weren't sure if you were ever coming back again, or what you wanted us to do with all your things." His mother replied.

"I appreciate it, mom. But don't worry about me. I'd much rather you guys use this room for something better."

"Heh, wish you could'a told your mother that years ago. Boy, I tell you, she was guarding this room like a hawk's nest." His father joked.

His mother playfully punched his arm, receiving a laugh in response. It didn't take long for both Flug and his mother to join in this light-hearted laugh. It was hard not to be in a good mood whenever his father was in his good mood. He was one of those kinds of people whose laugh was utterly contagious.

But suddenly, what his father's joyful laugh transitioned into uncontrollable coughing. This caused both him and his mother to stop laughing and direct their attention to him. He had his fist against his mouth as he coughed. His mother looked worried, patting his father's back for support. 

"There, there, Gary…" His mother said.

Flug recalled something about his father having lung problems in one of his mother's letters. This left the young scientist worried since he hadn't considered his father's health since he arrived. How bad was it, he wondered. Were the lung problems getting any better? Were they getting worse? Should he ask about it? He wouldn't want to ruin the good mood they had after not seeing him for so long. Maybe he could ask about it later. But still, he hoped his father would be okay…

Soon the coughing settled down. His father must've noticed Flug's worried expression because he looked over at him and spoke.

"I'm alright, son. Don't worry." His father said with a reassuring smile. "Now then, let's return to the living room, shall we?"

With a nod, Flug followed his parents back into the living room.

* * *

Time almost seemed to fly by as Flug spent time with his parents in the living room. He had yet to actually talk to his parents about his profession. He was sure they were excited to hear about it, they were just so overjoyed about him being there that they had so many things to tell him. Once again, Flug didn’t mind listening to them, especially after hearing about some of his parents’ own successes while he was gone. Though, he was starting to feel a little bad. He knew his boss was still sitting outside in the car, waiting for him. Flug hoped that his boss had found something to occupy himself while he waited. Worst case scenario, his boss would become impatient and start barging down at the front door. Though he doubted that would happen. After all, his boss knew how much this meant to him; that’s why he brought him here in the first place.

As he thought about this, he was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts by his mother’s voice.

“Ah, but enough of our rambling. It’s about time you told us about what you’ve been up to all this time.” His mother smiled.

Flug froze, feeling that anxiety well up inside him again. Even after all this time he spent talking to them, he still doesn’t feel prepared for this.

“Yeah, you’ve finally become a scientist like you always wanted, right? Oh, or did you become a pilot? I know they were both your dreams jobs. That’s what you went to college for, after all.” His father said with a smile.

Flug knew this discussion would happen sooner or later, he just didn’t understand why he was still making such a big deal out of it. All he had to do is play it cool, act natural, and pretend he was what they thought he was. I mean, he was technically a scientist, right? And a pilot, at one point… So in a way, he wouldn’t be completely lying if he told them that he was indeed a scientist and a pilot. So why did it still feel so wrong?

“Yep, uh, I’m a certified pilot and scientist,” Flug said, trying his best to hold a smile.

His mother gasped, her hands planted onto her cheeks.

“I knew it! Oh, honey, we’re so proud of you!” His mother said.

“We knew you could do it! That’s why you couldn’t reach us because you were so busy, right? Don’t feel bad about it, son, your career is important.” His father said with a smile.

“Y-Yeah…”

This didn’t feel right. He knew he was hiding the whole truth from them. What they probably expected was a normal pilot and a normal scientist. Not one that works for an evil villain. And it wasn’t that he was too busy to reach them, but rather, too afraid. How long could he hide this secret from them before they were to find out? How long would he have to worry about his parents hating him if they found out the truth? Both parents could sense his distress and their smiles seemed to falter.

“Is something wrong, Flug?” His father asked.

Flug snapped back to reality and even flinched a little.

“Huh? Oh, everything’s fine. It’s nothing…” Flug replied.

Both parents looked unconvinced. Crap. He knew they could read him like a book.

“Are you sure? You know if there’s something on your mind, we’re always here to listen.” His mother reassured.

Flug could imagine a little angel version of himself on his right shoulder telling him he should tell the truth, and a little devil version on his left telling him to just play it cool. But which side should he listen to? Lying was easier, sure, but was it really the best option? Lord knows how long he can keep up this charade without having some sort of panic attack. It just felt so bittersweet, like even if he did get away with lying, his parents were bound to find out the truth sooner later.

So would’ve he told them the truth? Was it worth risking the relationship he had with his parents? Flug looked up at both the concerned looking parents. Staring into their eyes, he couldn’t help but think, could they really hate him? Maybe…things wouldn’t turn out so bad. Maybe they would still have a place for him in their hearts, even after knowing how impure he was. The things he’s done, the lives he’s ruined…could they accept that? Could they forgive that?

Could they still love him?

Maybe it was worth a shot...

“Hey mom, dad… There’s something I have to tell you…” Flug said in a serious tone.

Both parents watched him intensively, ready for whatever he had to say. Flug took a deep breath. This was it.

“I-“

Suddenly, a loud ‘bang!’ sound was heard, causing all three of them to jump. They shot their heads towards the source of the sound, the front door, and noticed a strange man in a full body suit and a face mask.

“Fear not, citizens! Your hero, Power Man is here!” The generic superhero announced from the front door.

‘Wait, what the heck!? What’s a superhero doing here!? Why now, why here?’ Flug thought to himself. He shot out of seat out of instinct at the sight of the superhero. Both parents were staring at the unexpected visitor in bewilderment from their positions on the couch/recliner.

“Excuse me, what are you doing in our house?” The mother asked.

“Why, I’m here to apprehend the villain! Please stand back!” The superhero responded in his boisterous voice.

Flug’s eyes widened. How did he know? Did he follow them? Was he following them the whole time?

“Villain? What villain? There’s no villain in here.” The father said with an amused chuckle, thinking this was some kind of joke.

Flug tried to think of some logical explanation as to how this random superhero could’ve found him. Then he remembered… The gas station! That had to be it! The guy working at that gas station must’ve told this hero about what happened, and he somehow tracked them down! No way, this couldn’t be happening. What should he do? Black Hat’s sitting right outside, did he not notice the hero show up?

“Now now, I know you must be very confused. But no need to panic! I’ve got this criminal caught red-handed!”

The hero dramatically pointed his gloved finger at Flug.

“You there! Surrender now, in the name of the law!” The hero demanded.

Both parents were glancing at Flug and the hero, having no clue what was going on. Meanwhile, Flug was very nearly on the verge of a panic attack, trying everything in his power to keep it together.

“There seems to be some kind of mistake. Our son isn’t a criminal.” His father said, standing up from the recliner.

“That’s right! How dare you barge into our home, making ridiculous accusations like that?” His mother said, standing up from the couch with her hands on her hips.

The hero looked taken aback by this, scratching his head.

“But, ma’am, he is a criminal. He’s an infamous evil genius who works for the biggest, evilest corporation on earth!” The hero insisted.

“Honey, there’s no need to listen to this nonsense. This man clearly has you mistaken for someone else. Isn’t that right?” His mother said, turning to look at Flug.

But Flug was struck silent. He looked at both his parents with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. Sweat beads began to form on his skin. He could feel his body trembling as his feet remained glued to the floor. Both parents were looking at Flug now, wondering why he was acting like this.

“Flug…?” His father called out.

Those looks. Flug couldn’t stand those looks on their faces. The look of worry and confusion. It terrified him. Were they figuring it out? Had they put the pieces together yet? Did they hate him yet? Are they reconsidering the thought of calling him their son? Oh god, what has he done? This was a terrible idea, coming here. Everything’s ruined. Their relationship is ruined. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have done this!

“Flug, a-are you okay?” His mother asked.

Flug looked at them, feeling the tears form in his eyes.

“I-I’m… I’m sorry.”

Before they could respond, Flug pulled out his shock-ray from his coat pocket and aimed it at the superhero. Pulling the trigger, he shot the hero with an electrical zap, causing him to twitch violently.

“Ow, pain!” The hero yelped before collapsing to the ground.

Without a second thought, Flug rushed out the front door. He raced towards the car park in the front as quick as possible, not daring to look back, even though he could hear his parents’ voices calling out to him. Black Hat had been taking a nap in the driver’s seat of the car - his feet propped up over the steering wheel - until he heard the passenger’s door yank open. Black Hat woke up with a startle, looking over to see the panicked scientist scrambling to get into the passenger’s seat, slamming the door shut.

“What in the blazes-!” Black Hat said, confused as to what was going on.

“Drive, drive!” Flug said in a panicked voice.

Without further questions, Black Hat turned the keys into the ignition and slammed on the acceleration, leaving only dust behind as the car sped down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got a little emotional this chapter, huh? Poor Flug. But don't worry, this isn't the end! There's still one final chapter left!


End file.
